We're Just Kids
by thegreatestever
Summary: "Remember when I broke your crayon?" I chuckled. "Oh yeeaaah." She recalled. And then she bonked her head against mine. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Blue was my favorite color too." She huffed. ONE SHOT


**What up duuudes? So, this idea just came to my head while I was watching a crap load of youtube videos of little kids that are like destined to be together :) Favorite one was about these kids named Bowwie and Elliot who had their first kiss together. Cutest thing ever… don't judge me.**

**So yeah, enjoy my friends!**

**Oh and check out my other story Satisfaction! Would mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything I happen to mention on accident. :)**

**But I do own the plot.**

My mommy walked me to a door.

"But mommy, I don't WANNA go to pre-school!" I whined.

"You have to Austin. I'll be back later sweetie." She said, kissing me on the forehead then knocking on the door. A nice looking lady opened it.

"Ah, this must be Austin then?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Have a good day!" Mom said, walking off.

"Well, welcome to pre-school!" The lady said, bringing me into a room with a bunch of airplanes and stars and rocketships! There were a bunch of kids playing with clay and coloring.

I looked around, and saw a girl with brown curly hair by herself coloring. I guess I'll go over there.

I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi." I smiled.

She turned to look at me.

WOW! She's almost as pretty as mommy! She had her hair in a ponytail, and her eyes were big and brown. She was wearing a yellow dress with a blue vest over it.

She doesn't have cooties at all!

"Hello! I'm Ally!" She smiled back.

"I'm Austin!"

"Wanna color with me?" She asked, handing me a blue crayon.

"Yeah!" I replied, taking the crayon.

She gave me a paper with a fish on it, and I started coloring.

"Woah, woah! You have to color INSIDE the lines!" She ordered.

I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't!"

I continued coloring.

SNAP!

Ally gasped.

"You broke my crayon!"

I frowned.

"Sowwy Ally." I apologized, hoping it would make her feel better.

Her eyes started getting watery and she pouted.

"No no, Don't cry!"

A tear slipped out of her eye.

"Uh… uh.." I said awkwardly.

And then I remembered what my mommy does everytime I'm sad.

I kissed Ally on the cheek.

She smiled a little.

"Better?" I asked her hopefully.

"Better." She replied.

….

Yay! I just found out that Ally moved into my neighborhood! We've been best friends since I broke her crayon.

… Still not proud of that.

But that was two years ago.

I wanted to go over to her house, so I asked my mom to dial their number on the phone.

She dialed it and handed it to me.

"Hello, Dawson's residence."

"Um, hi. I'm A-Austin and uhhh… I was wondering if-"

"OH! Your Ally's friend aren't you? I'll go get her!"

After a little bit, I heard,

"Hello?" That was Ally.

"Hey Ally! I was wondering if I could come over?"

Silence.

"Who is this?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Austin, duh."

"Oh! Hi Austin! I have to ask my mom first."

"Okay."

Silence. More silence.

"I'm doing this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight, I know that this ain't right, hey baby, c'mooon.." I started singing this song that mom was listening to.

"You're a really good singer." Ally said suddenly.

I jumped and almost dropped the phone.

"Um, that was the radio."

"Then where was the music?"

….

"Haha, I win. My mom said yes!"

_**(A little bit later…) **_

"Hey Austin!" Ally exclaimed.

I walked into her backyard and sat next to her in the grass.

"You wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Okay." I replied.

She smiled really big.

"Let's play hide and seek! YOU'RE IT!" She yelled, running away.

"That wasn't fair!" I called after her.

I sighed and closed my eyes and counted to 10.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

I stood up and started walking around. There's too many places to look.

I looked under her slide. I looked behind a big tree.

After 5 minutes of looking, I got worried.

"Ally? Are you ok?"

No answer.

"ALLY? Is this revenge for breaking your crayon? I'm sorry!"

Still nothing.

"Ally, are you dead? Please don't be dead. You're my best friend."

"Really?" She asked.

I spun around to see her behind me.

Was she there the WHOLE TIME?!

"ALLY!" I yelled, hugging her.

"… Please don't tell me you were behind my back the whole time."

"… I was. Not my fault you're not smart."

I rolled my eyes at her.

…..

Here it goes.

You got this. You're Austin Moon. The coolest kid in 5th grade.

I sat across from Ally on a park bench, both of us nervous.

See, we decided to take our friendship to the next level.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly.

She did too.

And then..

Our lips touched.

And we were kissing.

For like 2 seconds, but it still counts..

Right?

We pulled apart fast and scooted to different sides of the bench.

"That was good." She said.

"Yep." I replied.

And then we ran away from each other.

….

"Ally, for the thousandth time, You look beautiful without makeup."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that cause you're my boyfriend."

I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"I swear I'm not."

She smiled, kissed me on the cheek, then turned back to her mirror.

"One day, I'm gonna marry you."

"We're in 11th grade babe." She replied, smiling.

"So, a guy can dream, can't he?"

She laughed.

I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Remember when I broke your crayon?" I chuckled.

"Oh yeeaaah." She recalled.

And then she bonked her head against mine.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Blue was my favorite color too." She huffed.


End file.
